A Day In Life
by Davey13
Summary: Ken Akyiama is an ordinary teenager living in the United States. When recently his school attended him to a school in Tokyo Japan. His life was peaceful at first until a night at his new home changes his life forever. Will he accept his life as a Mew Mew? Or will he ignore it? What will the other Mew Mews say about a sixth Mew? Will They Accept Ken?
1. Prologue A Miraculous Tragedy

**DAvEy: Hey there guys my name is Davey as you seen. a little background on me  
since im new to writing Tokyo Mew Mew fics. Well i usually write Alvin And The Chipmunks  
stories but recently i havent had the time to write anything. so ive decided to start fresh and  
begin writing a story about tokyo mew mew. I saw the whole show and it was just simply amazing  
like Oh My Go. i fell in love with it. anyways enough about me everyone right? haha. in this  
particular story im writing it a bit different then what i usually write it can change from First Person to  
Third Person but dont worry ill write down when it changes so you wont get confused.  
Annnnyyyways i hope you guys enjoy my Tokyo Mew Mew story i hope you guys enjoy it feel free  
to read my other stories if you have time. anyways on with the story ^_^**

**Read Review And Enjoy 3 -DAvEy**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Oh Oh i almost forgot heres a description of my very own Character...well the main character of the story  
enjoy (:**

**Name: Ken Akiyama**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Medium/emo black hair**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Skin color: Light skin/tanish**

**Favorite Color/s: Blue Black and Purple**

**Food Likes: Vegetarian Food Rice Veggie pizza Ramen**

**Food Dislikes: Fish/SeaFood Meat**

**Drinks: Boba Coffee Water **

**Personality: Ken is a shy quiet kid when hes around new people.  
But he has really good sense of humor and is easy to get along with.**

**Hes amazing with electronics and spends hours working on electronic devices.  
Ken enjoys reading and spending time with friends even though he spends most of his time at home.**

**Hobbies: Reading Electronics Texting and Music**

**Prologue **

"Ken can you check the mail box" "Sure mom"

I'm sure it's just pure bills like always. Only one way I find out.  
*opens mailbox*  
"Hmm mail for me? It's from school" Just when I thought my life was gonna stay the same.  
Boy was I wrong. The question was what was this letter going to say.  
Am I getting kicked out because of my grades?  
I hope not im trying my very best in math. I hope a C is good enough. I hope...

*opens letter*  
"To the parents/guardians of Ken Akiyama your son/daughter has been selected for a school foreign exchange program.  
This program allows your child to go to the school appointed at the bottom of this letter.  
With approval your child will be studying in the selected school and will be given credits for the classes taken."  
I don't know if this letter was for good or bad.  
"The school is at the bottom of this letter. School in TOKYO JAPAN!"

"Ken? Are you alright?" "M-mom read this letter from school"  
"TOKYO JAPAN! Why so far away"  
"I don't know"  
Even though it was surprising to me Tokyo would seem an awesome for me to visit.  
I wouldn't mind just that if my parents only allow it. Which I doubt...

"So how was your day Ken"  
"Well it's been..alright I guess"  
"Uh.."

I gave my mother a look and she began to talk to my dad.  
"Ken has been selected to a school foreign exchange program"  
"Oh really that's great what school is going to"

We looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Tokyo Japan"  
Next time never tell my dad shocking news while he's eating...ugh..

"Do you think we should let Ken go ?"  
"Hmm well it would be alright for him to go"  
"I'm just worried he's only sixteen"  
"He'll would be fine I'm sure Japan is great place to study"  
"I guess so"  
"Come one sweetheart let's get some sleep.

Japan huh? It seems exciting. But why me? I wonder why I've been selected for the exchange program.  
Nevertheless so far away. It's not like I have friends anyways well besides Brandon but it's not like we talk much anyways.  
***sighs*** I hope I get to go. I'll like to meet new people...yeah right I'm too shy anyways. ***sighs*** better get some  
Sleep.

I don't know how or what made my parents decide that i should leave to Japan. Im so excited.

"Bye mom bye dad I'll miss you guys"  
"Bye Ken take care of yourself okay Ken call us as soon as you arrive in Japan okay"  
"I will mom"  
"Ken...I'll miss you buddy behave yourself okay"  
"I will dad I gotta go bye"  
"Bye Ken"  
"He's not even in college yet and he's left" my father said.

**A Miraculous Tragedy **

Life. Some people say life can change miraculously. Some say life is always the same.

I guess I'm one of those types of people that life never changes. Where the routine is the same every single day.  
Nothing changes. Just like they say. But I guess one day my life did change.  
The day I became a mew mew is the day my life went from right side up to upside down.

My name is Ken Akiyama. I'm sixteen years old.  
I'm from the United States but I moved to Tokyo Japan just recently for my studies.  
I live alone as my parents stayed back in the US. I don't know that much Japanese but I'm getting there.  
I have my own place to stay here.  
I do get home sick easily since I'm alone but I'm use to it.  
I've been alone since I started high school. So I don't mind it.  
I'm an exremely shy person I think that's why I'm alone.  
I'm also clumsy sometimes. Oh well Its who I am I guess.  
Ahh finally home sweet home. I didn't know schools in Tokyo were different from the one in the States.  
Here in Tokyo we get out at six in the afternoon while in the US it is three in the afternoon. But I don't mind it school is fun.

"Hello?"  
"Ken how are you"  
"Hi mom I'm fine and you"  
"Worried sick about you"  
"Mom I told you not to worry I'm doing fine"  
"You better eat ken or I swear I'll go to Tokyo and make you eat"  
"I will mom I just got home from school"  
"Alright Ken I have to go now please take care of yourself okay Ken?"  
"Okay mom I promise I'll be okay" "Okay I love you son"  
"I love you to mom say hi to the family for me"  
"Of course sweetheart bye"  
"Bye mom"

Moms don't they worry a bit too much sometimes. Oh well it's how parents are what can we do about it.  
I still find it weird that my school selected me for this program I mean my grades arent all that great you know.  
Hmm I kinda do miss the US but then again Japan has way better things. Like anime on tv freaken sweet.

It's crazy how I can live on my own here. So far my life in japan has been pretty good. I've haven't been able to make much friends...

***Flashback***

"Students. This is your new classmate for this year. This is Ken Akiyama. He is from a student exchange program from the United States"  
When I looked at everyone staring at me my shyness began to come back and I couldn't say anything at all.  
"Ken please sit next Lettuce Midorikawa"  
"Okay sure"

***Flashback Ends***

How the first day of school was weird. But oh well when isn't the first day of school isn't weird. Well I'm heading off to bed.  
School has been getting me tired recently.

This night was the strangest night of my life I don't know how or why this had happen. But..that's when my life changed.

**Third Person POV**

It was an hour past midnight in Tokyo Japan. Ken was fast asleep as everyone else was. A breeze began to pick up.  
Slowly his eyes began to open to see where the breeze came from.  
"How did I forget to close the window"  
A small light appears on the side of his home. Ken slowly places his glasses on. The lights still there.

**First Person**

"I wonder what that is" The air seem to be calling me for some strange reason as well as the light.  
I slowly jump out the window to investigate it.  
The closer I get to it the more it moves. Strange I begin to run after it. Faster and faster it goes  
"Hey wait *breathes heavy* wait!"

I'm getting tired from running and the light disappears into the small lake.  
I stop and look over at the lake. Nothing.

***sighs*** I'm just gonna head back. When suddenly I heard a noise in the water when I peeked in...

"Whaaa! A fish monster" I fell back on the concrete slowly crawling backwards.  
***Fish Monster roars***  
"I'm so dead" It creeps closer and closer I'm back against a tree. With no wheee to go.  
"Go away"  
***Fish Monster Roars louder***  
All I can remember was when that monster went straight for me...

"Uh" *slowly shakes his head* "Where am I. Where did that fish monster go"  
All of a sudden I see a cat.  
"Hey what's that black cat doing there"  
It came close to me and rubbed itself on my leg. I picked it up slowly and began to pet it.  
"Ow hey why did you scratch me"  
It left a purple-pinkish scratch on my arm that looked like an "M" the cat suddenly went inside me.  
"Hey where did you go..it went inside me"  
That is when my life change I've never thought this day would change my life forever.

Early next morning I woke up and looked in the mirror...

"AHHH I HAVE CAT EARS AND A TAIL!"

I had become a Mew Mew...

**DAvEy: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this so far i know i havent added the Mew Mews yet but i will soon promise.  
****Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed my very first try at a Tokyo Mew Mew ill try to update ASAP ill see you guys later. (:  
**

**DAvEy 3 (:**


	2. Have A MewTastic Day

**DAvEy: Hey guys im back with chapter two i guess my minds really  
cooperating really well with this story as i havent gotten writers block  
and have updated like the next day of its post. Anyways i hope you guys  
enjoy this story i really haha for like the first time ever. just kidding  
i enjoy all the stories i write. anyways dont forget to.  
Read Review And Enjoy **

**-DAvEy **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Have A Mew-Tastic Day**

I looked in the mirror pulling the ears and tail.  
"Ow ow ow ow! Why won't they come off"  
These cat ears wont go away nor the tail what the hell is wrong with I'm...I'm some kind of...  
"Freak! Get off! Ow! ***Sighs*** it's no use"  
Suddenly they went away.  
"Oh so now they decided to disappear hmm hey where did they go anyways"  
I brushed my hair but no ears at all. *sighs* anyways I better get ready for school.  
So I ate my breakfast brushed my teeth and fix my hair.  
"Hmm let's see what to wear what to wear.  
Umm this black shirt oh this purple sweater I haven't worn in like years.  
Black jeans and my toms for today"  
I made my way out the door and began walking towards school.  
"Let's see how school goes today"

**Third Person**

The sun shine brightly this day as Ken made his way towards school.  
Shutting his door and walking he took his phone out and plugged his earphones.  
Not hearing anything but music something appeared in mid air.

"So that's the new Mew Mew hmm he looks a little wimpy with the glasses and all.  
Later on let's give him a little test shall we haha"

**First Person**

Crap I'm gonna be late I knew I shouldn't have bought that boba.  
Hey it was worth it. I quickly changed my shoes and ran to my class.  
Ugh im so full. I fell like I'm gonna...agh.

"Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai"  
I slowly looked up and fixed my glasses and saw the fallen girl next to me.  
Her green hair looking kinda messy and her round glasses she seemed kinda tall.  
"Hey it's alright"  
Her faced seem shocked as I spoke English.  
Well it's not my fault I don't know much Japanese nor transferring me at such a short notice.  
"You speak english"  
"Yeah pretty much here let me help you"  
This doesn't happen in the US and if I would've bumped into someone over there.  
I would've gotten a slap and yelled at.  
I help this girl pick up her books and papers and handed them back to her.

"Ariga-I mean thank you"  
"It's okay I understand some Japanese"  
"Oh I see"  
I gave out my hand to her something I don't really do since I'm a shy person.  
A blush slowly began to appear in my cheeks.  
I saw her deep green eyes and a blush appearing on her cheeks as well when she took my hand.  
We both looked down awkwardly.  
"Are you alright did i hurt you im really really sorry"  
"Yeah im fine dont worry about it im okay really"

She looked down blushing. The awkward silence returned so i decided to break it.  
"So what's your name"

She looked at me and said..

"Lettuce. Lettuce Mirdikawa"  
"Lettuce huh. That's a nice name"  
She smiled a little blushed and looked down.  
"A-Arigato a-and what's your name"  
"Ken Akiyama"  
"Well nice to meet you"  
"Your name sounds familiar" I asked her.  
"Oh well I don't think we..wait are you that new student from that exchange program"  
"Yup thats me"  
"Your that boy that sits next to me in our English class"  
"Oh hey yeah your right I totally forgot" I laughed nervously.  
She giggled in response.

"Well let's make it on time shall we"  
She smiled at me in response.  
We headed inside our class right on time and we took out seats for our first class of the day.**  
*Inhales*** ahh the smell of English in the morning.

But out of all says I seem to be really distracted today.  
I felt..sleepy like really really sleepy.  
Lettuce stared at me weirdly as I fell asleep in a sort of cat position.  
Sleeping peacefully when suddenly..  
"***whispers** pssst Ken wake up your gonna get in trouble..Ken"  
"Lettuce are you talking"  
Lettuce quickly sat up straight.  
"Gomenasai Sensei"  
The teacher sighed and leaned back on his chair. I slowly began to wake up.  
"Mew..what a peaceful nap"  
I gasped and covered my mouth.  
I looked over and noticed Lettuce staring at me still.  
"I'm glad you had a peaceful nap"  
Oh no did she hear me say mew I don't think I hope not how embarrassing.  
I smiled and blushed just to go along with it.

Class ended and we made it outside.  
"Hey um Lettuce can I walk you to your next class"  
I asked her as I blushed.  
"O-oh of c-course if you don't mind Akiyama-San"  
I smiled at her.  
"I need to get use to saying things like that"  
"You'll get use to it"  
"Yeah hopefully mew" oh no i covered my mouth again. Did I just say mew again.

The awkward silence came yet again as I walked her to her next class.  
Damn shyness. Well atleast im noticing that she's shy as well. Not bad.

"S-so what part are you really from.  
In America"  
"I'm from California"  
"Oh that's amazing"  
We made it to her next class and she looked at me.  
"Arigato for walking me to my next class Akiyama-San I'll see you around"  
"Sure I'll see around Lettuce mew"  
"Sayonara Akiyama-San"

Crap that stupid word is getting on my nerves. ***sighs***  
Anyways she's really nice I thought as I walked away from her class and walked towards mine.  
I guess I've finally made a friend.

Gym...it couldn't have been more embarrassing today.  
Twenty minutes into the class we were playing basketball.  
I mean I'm not a sport player but today I really had messed up.  
I suddenly stoled the ball from a fellow student and I began tossing it around like a cat.  
"Mew mew mew" and it would roll and ill get it.  
"Mew mew me-" I suddenly remember where I was and I look people around me are looking at me all weird.  
I give the ball back to them and they continue to stare at me.  
"***laughs nervously*** hey guys I was just kidding around don't take me seriously it was all an act. Nya!"  
I covered my mouth yet again and it was lunch time. How embarrassing..Mew..wait did I just say Nya. Ugh...

I sat down to eat my lunch. I sat down on one of the tables to eat and opened my lunch. Rice with chicken. Nya!  
I began to eat quickly and I noticed something weird half way eating it. Like something wasn't right. I  
take my phone out and look at the black screen. MY CAT EARS ARE OUT OH NO.  
I quickly put my sweater hood on and ran out the cafeteria not remembering about my food.  
When I bumped into Lettuce yet again. But this time not so hard.

"Akiyama-San"  
"Hi Lettuce bye Lettuce I really gotta go to the restroom Mew!" I grabbed on to the top of my hoodie while running past her.  
"Dammit" I said while running.  
"Is that the guy you were walking about Lettuce"  
She smiled and looked at the red haired girl  
"Yup that's the guy Ichigo-San"

I reached the restroom and noticed my cat ears are gone.  
***sighs*** that would've been such a mess if anyone saw my ears let alone my tail.  
Hey wait was my tail hanging out. Ugh I hope not.  
What the hell is going with my why am I acting liking a freak.

Never mind that I should really get out of here.

"Hey look Thomas it's that guy from Gym class that kept saying Mew"  
Ah..ah...funny...

School finally had ended and I walked home. Had school been longer or was it me.  
I don't know I just wanna go home. I headed towards the park when I suddenly began to hear noises by the bush.

I stop and cautiously looked around. I walked slower and heard it again.

"Alright who's the there"  
No reply.  
I slowly continued making my way home having only one earphone in my ear.  
When I was almost at the end of the park I heard the bushes again only louder.  
"Alright get out already"  
"My my temper"

I saw that weird..elf looking thing I couldnt really point out what it was.  
Light green hair hazel eyes with a kind inappropriate attire. Not to mention floating in mid-air.

"Who are what do you want"  
"Who wants to know"  
"Well theres me you idiot"  
That weird thing just smiled.  
"I guess I can tell you who I am in a moment"  
"Why don't you tell me now"  
"Your really impatient are you"  
"I'm not playing any games got it"  
"Hmm I guess you aren't you Mew Mew"

What? Did he just call me a Mew Mew?

"I guess I shall put you to the test let's start with this small animal shall we"  
I saw him go next to a bird and gave it some kind of jellyfish type of animal.

"FUSION!"

The ground began to shake as I fell and began to see the bird turning into one ugly monster.  
Then it began to chirp really loud. Ahh my ears.

"hahaha this fight hasn't even started and this Mew can't even handle this Chimera anima"

What is he talking about I could barely hear him through the animals noise.

Suddenly the bird began to attack and I tried my best to dodge it. But failed.

"Ahh-uff" I slid my backpack off so I could have a better chance to run.

"Aww the poor little Mew can't fight. Do you feel powerless? Haha I thought you could've actually given me a show"

What the hell is he talking about. I'm running out of breathe as the bird is coming towards me again.  
Hey wait this seems familiar to me. That night...the fish monster! The cat!  
Wait a second..suddenly in mid air something fell. Some kind of pendant.  
The bird animal got closer it's my only chance I grabbed the pendant and it's like if I knew the exact words.

"Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosis"  
I suddenly began this weird transformation of dark red boots really  
dark red leggings with a dark red shirt.  
With dark red gloves my cat ears and tail appeared and my hair had turned red and black.

As soon as this feeling was gone I took a look at myself. I took my phone out and and turns the front camera on.  
"Hey not too bad"  
I just had to take a picture. A quick pose and snap.

The dark green haired..umm thing rolled his eyes.  
"Now now don't get to into the style  
now that I see you transformed let's get this show on road shall we. Go Chimera Anima!"

The bird was coming straight for me but I had some kind of cat speed and dodged most of it's attacks.

"Alright you bird freak i enough of you"  
I suddenly had a bow in my hand and smiled.

"Flaming Arrow!"  
An arrow with fire on the tip appeared I aimed and shot it at the bird.  
The bird began to flap it's wings and gust of air began to appear.

"Ahhhh" I grabbed on to a park bench wait a sec. Cats chase birds right.  
I suddenly began running like a cat. Chasing the bird.

"Meow NYAAA!"  
The bird began to fly screeching that a cat was following it we ran around in circles which was pretty fun I had to admit.  
That weird person or whatever it was rolled his eyes yet again.

"Note to self make a Chimera Anima thats cat proof"

Alright no time for games now lets get serious.  
"Flaming Arrow!"

Alright i got it! The bird went back to normal and that weird jellyfish Thingy disappeared.

"I've seen that was a very good practice little Mew"  
"Hey what the hell who are you. What are you"  
The weird elf like person just smiled.  
"My names Kisshu be prepared for the next time Mew Mew it won't be so easy" and he disappeared.

Kisshu huh. Weird elf thing. I suddenly went back to normal and made it home.  
Phew what a day. I still don't understand what that elf thing was telling me.  
A Mew Mew? Chimera Anima? I'm so confused I didnt understood anything that elf person said.  
Oh we I'll try and find these things out tomorrow I'm really tired today.  
I closed my eyes for a second. This feels nice...i opened my eyes wide  
"I gotta finish my Homework NYA!"

**DAvEy: Hey Guys i really hope you enjoyed it. Kens Mew Attire i had no idea what to make him wear  
so i just gave it some random thoughts tell me what you think if you think i should change it or not. anyways  
ill see you guys later **


End file.
